Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-t-4+3t+5}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-t + 3t} {-4 + 5}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {2t} {-4 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2t} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $2t+1$